


A Match Into Water

by Castiel_1n_The_Rain



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Biting, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, M/M, Prostate Milking, Sex Toys, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-11 15:40:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4441577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castiel_1n_The_Rain/pseuds/Castiel_1n_The_Rain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There had been sexual tension and frustration between Graham and Lecter since the beginning of their “professional” relationship as psychiatrist and patient. It was distinctive between them, like the dense feeling of air entering lungs on a cold, December day. Of the latter they hadn't addressed with each other, until now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mouth To Mouth

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic I've ever written, so criticism and requests are happily taken. I'm not really sure how long this is going to be, but I do have ideas for the coming chapters. Any improvements or further ideas, i'm happy to take on board.

There had been sexual tension and frustration between Graham and Lecter since the beginning of their “professional” relationship as psychiatrist and patient. It was distinctive between them, like the dense feeling of air entering lungs on a cold, December day. Of the latter they hadn’t addressed with each other, until now. All the expensive and ornate dinners which they had together at Hannibal’s house, and with other people. The way that Lecter contained himself within captivating three-piece suits which accentuated his broad features, as well as his maroon eyes. Alas, disregarding the well-fitting, tailored person suit of which he also wore with elegance and poise. Two polar opposites. Graham being the inconsistent, unsettled and distracted. Aside from being an empath, collecting strays more frequently than when he went grocery shopping, and essentially living off of cheap whiskey and sandwiches with the crusts off, he had more passion and endearment to give than his own heart could hold. They say that birds of a feather, flock together. 

Hannibal’s face had been cut, but more frequently than Will’s. Graham wasn’t entirely sure where he was mentally, let alone physically. He believed it to be Hannibal’s home, on his red leather arm chair in the sitting room, as he felt his arms were resting. Hannibal was above his level, surveying. Will hazily looked back through his burdensome lids. He had lost time, again. Perhaps he was drugged, perhaps he had too much to eat and fallen asleep. Although, Will had been compliant toward Hannibal, so he had no true motive for sedating him. Hannibal could visualise the perceptions and processes whirr around Will’s head, as he lay heavily in the chair, barely having the strength to keep his head upright. 

Will eventually relinquished trying to lift his head in order to stand up, it dropped down slowly to the back of the chair, his stubbled chin meeting his green shirt collar. Not comfortable, per say, but the best position Will could create. “Hannibal.” Will drawled, his voice husky and deep from sleep. Hannibal smirked, his eyes crinkling slightly at the corners. Slowly descending to his knees to the floor, and resting his elbows on the side of the chair. “Hello, Will.” Hannibal returned, their faces close, but comfortable. Will could sense that he was the fisherman becoming the fish, and Hannibal was the one who had attached a hook to his cheek. Will adjusted himself to be closer to Hannibal’s face. He could see almost every detail from here. “Did I fall asleep?” he grumbled, looking at his hands, slightly chastising himself. “You sat about an hour ago, you looked at peace, I thought I’d wait for you to wake up on your own accord, rather than myself intervening.” 

Will had woken up a bit more than what he was five minutes ago. He examined Lecter’s face, gazing at each feature as if it would be the last he would see. He wanted to kiss him since he met him, he is very kissable. Hannibal looked at Will, noticing a pale blush creep into his cheeks, contrasting with the cerulean of his eyes. “Is there something you want to ask me, Will?” Lecter spoke, attempting to make the question as nonchalant as possible. Will sensed his heart rate quicken, why did he feel so nervous, when the man before him had seen and heard what goes on inside his head, without battering an eyelid. “C-c-can I kiss you?” Will stammered, his eyes meeting Hannibal’s. He felt like the air suddenly got much thinner, and felt like he had stopped breathing. Time passed so much slower. Will took a long awaited breath. “Of course.” Hannibal approved. 

The distance between the two men diminished, Will was upright in the armchair, now. Hannibal lengthened his spine and stood up, leaning close to Will’s face. Will was the first to make the move, locking their lips together. Will’s hand gently snaked up Hannibal’s back, fingertips feeling the muscles of his shoulders, before his hand stopped at the back of his neck. His hand rested there gently, cradling the back of his head, while he turned his in order to avoid a collision of their noses. Before Will managed to bring himself back to reality, he could feel Hannibal kissing back, and all was once more good in the world. Will felt the warmth of Hannibal’s face against his cheek, furthering him to blush more. Will’s eyes opened, meeting Hannibal’s longing gaze. Hannibal let go of Will’s lips, his hands between Will’s hips and shoulder blades. Will exhaled, almost groaning from the absence. Hannibal moved towards Will’s ear, breath gently brushing his cheek, causing Will to shiver. As soon as Will felt Hannibal’s hot breath on his cheek, his own hitched in his throat as his head dropped back, almost as if he presented his neck to Hannibal; intentional or not. Hannibal breathed heavily in Will’s ear, almost making a guttural growling sound. 

Hannibal pressed gentle kisses across Will’s jawline, concentrating on the patches where the stubble was absent, or not quite filled in and connected. Will was breathing significantly heavier, both of them noticed. “Do you want me to continue, Will?” Hannibal asked. “Christ, Hannibal- yes, don’t stop.” Will pleaded, his jaw twitching. “I’m glad. I won’t.” Hannibal’s lips moved down towards Will’s neck, licking from his jaw to his Adam’s apple. Will’s fingers digged into Hannibal’s shoulders, trying to hide another hitch in his breath, which inevitably failed. Will whimpered, he hadn’t felt this exposed, let alone being fully clothed, and being in Hannibal’s house. Trying to withhold himself from letting another moan escape, Will tried to take deep breaths, as Hannibal began to lick at the left side of his neck.

Will had fortunately, or as this moment in time, unfortunately been blessed with a sensitive neck, which when touched gave him extreme gratification and pleasure. When he was nervous, he did tend to rub at his neck, in order to calm himself down in stressful situations. Hannibal must have picked up on this fact in the therapy sessions. Well of course he did, he’s Hannibal. Now that was being held against him, quite literally. Hannibal grazed his teeth against Will’s carotid artery, causing Will’s eyes to rapidly open, and his breath quickly exhale, making him to whine. Will’s hand tightened in the back Hannibal’s hair. Hannibal bit Will’s neck, causing him to moan so loudly that he could have been mistaken for a harlot. Hannibal felt the groan in his mouth from Will, which managed to hide his own. The two of them were pressed together, almost inseparable.


	2. Gracious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two of them lead together for a while, the period of time seeming shorter than it was. Embrace is described as to hold someone closely in one’s arms, especially as a sign as affection. Embracing was accurate to how Will felt when Hannibal was holding him, but not precise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I would say that I have been "busy" doing things, but I haven't. I just haven't really been up for adding anything to this story. I'm sorry this chapter has been cut short, there will indefinitely be smut in the next chapter, so prepare yourselves.

The two of them lead together for a while, the period of time seeming shorter than it was. Embrace is described as to hold someone closely in one’s arms, especially as a sign as affection. Embracing was accurate to how Will felt when Hannibal was holding him, but not precise. Will had also noticed of how Hannibal’s legs were intertwined between his, which most likely happened when Hannibal begun giving his neck some attention. Both of them could sense the tension in the air, but it was an act of dominance; who would cave into their primary urges first. Will felt the heat of Hannibal’s chest to his own. Further being weighed down by Hannibal, Will could feel himself slowly sinking deeper into the chair. This sinking feeling was familiar. Whether the sinking feeling was physical, emotional or mental, he did have his fair share of battles he dealt with, practically on a daily basis. 

“Are you sure this is a good idea, Will?” insinuated Hannibal. Will knew this was intended to be a false dichotomy, whatever he replied to this question, it would still be wrong, in either of their eyes. “Well, it occurs to me that you are no stranger to unethical practises, Doctor Lecter.” Graham reasoned, almost vindictively. Hannibal attempted to keep his face expressionless, but Will saw his cheek muscle twitch in despair. Perhaps Hannibal Lecter’s person suit wasn’t perfectly fitting, after all. Will’s head relaxed into the back of the armchair, his ruffled hair gently bouncing against the leather after he stopped moving. “You don’t have the ability to talk about unethical practises, Will. Your moral compass is deranged, you barely know what is right from wrong. I request that you don’t challenge me about ethical practices.” Hannibal sternly expressed, in order to reclaim power over the situation. 

That series of events played out better than Graham previously anticipated. Will swallowed, his mouth feeling slightly dry. Hannibal could see the pulse in Will’s neck. He watched it with a keen eye, in the manner that a cat watches a bird in the garden from the kitchen windowsill. Will was watching Hannibal, watch himself. “I didn’t say you had to stop doing what you already were.” Will hinted with caution, while running his index finger down Hannibal’s spine over his cotton shirt. Will thought he felt a muscle react under his touch, but it may have been his own arousal which made him think of the matter. Hannibal leaned in to kiss Will, then pinned their lips together. Will sighed into Hannibal’s mouth, his hands gently running through the back of Hannibal’s hair. It was soft, almost like touching velvet. Hannibal gently nipped at Will’s lip, causing his breathing to change. Graham felt each hair bristle on his nape.

Hannibal had waited long enough. He undid Will’s shirt buttons from the collar downwards with haste, but enough care to not rip them off. When he got to the bottom buttons, he noticed that the flannel shirt was tucked into his grey dress pants, securely held at his hips with a brown leather belt. Hannibal carefully undid the belt, loosening it from Will’s trousers and dropping it to the wooden floor. He pulled Will forward from the chair to remove the green plaid shirt from his shoulders. Hannibal had remarkable dexterity with his hands, having the ability to remove Will’s shirt and belt without once breaking the connection between their lips. Years of playing the harpsichord also helped. Hannibal puts his hand on the inside of will’s thigh, opening his legs slightly. Will felt his cock twitch in his pants.

Will felt like he was being displayed for Hannibal’s pleasure. But he didn’t exactly mind. “Stay here.” Hannibal dictated. He walked out of the sitting room. Will took this time in order to unbutton his pants, take off his shoes and socks, then put them on the floor, along with his strewn belt and button-down. He was actively sat in the middle of Hannibal’s prized living room, in his pale blue-grey boxer shorts, incredibly aroused and dazed with what had just happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My work is unbeta'd, if you'd be interested in giving my later works a quick read through, send me a message on Tumblr. All help is much appreciated. Thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Also, my work is unbeta'd, if you'd be interested in giving my later works a quick read through, send me a message on Tumblr. All help is much appreciated. Thank you for reading!


End file.
